In many applications, it is desirable to switch analog or digital signals. For example, in radio frequency switches, a path, via which a radio frequency signal is routed, is opened or closed. However, in modern systems a rapid switching between different states of a switch (for example, a radio frequency switch) is desired, or even required. Moreover, it is also desired to have a small attenuation (or insertion loss) of the switch in the “on” state and good isolation in the “off” state. However, reaching fast switching times is not easy in many case. Thus, it is desirable to create a concept which brings along a fast switching time.